


Our Adolescent Memories

by Dweebo_10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Light hearted introduction, Original Story?, Overall just heavy topics, Slice of Life, Slight Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo_10/pseuds/Dweebo_10
Summary: Quick Notes for my Writing Style:" " - Quotation marks are usually spaced out during speechCharacter Name: - A quicker way to emphasize who's talking.Bold Text - pretty much for describing the setting or to put emphasis on something.『 』 - Used for character thoughts exclusively or Narration.BGM





	Our Adolescent Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Notes for my Writing Style:
> 
> " " - Quotation marks are usually spaced out during speech  
> Character Name: - A quicker way to emphasize who's talking.  
> Bold Text - pretty much for describing the setting or to put emphasis on something.  
> 『 』 - Used for character thoughts exclusively or Narration.
> 
> BGM

_**[] Tokyo, Japan |  March 24th 2021 []** _

 

_" G-Good Evening. "_

_**A young man around twenty two years of age stands before his interviewers, the nervousness and anxiety running down his spine by the second. He bowed before them before taking his seat with two brightly blue ocean eyes, caramel skin slowly starting to warm up as well. His hair on the other hand had been a deep chocolate color along with being unkempt and messy. Which really did show as the rest of his attire had been comprised of a  black formal suit and red tie to top it all off. Bottom line, he was a complete mess.** _

_" Kakesu Otanaki, correct? **The middle interviewer asked whilst looking down at a sheet of paper with other people looking for this job.** Born in America of 1999... Education done at  **Shogaku High School**... "_

_" Yes. Everything checks out perfectly. " **Kakesu responded soon afterwards.**_

_" It seems like you want to enter the field of Photography. Would you mind telling us what made you want to apply for this job? " **The interviewer to the right asked curiously.**_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Why did this always feel like such a trivial question? Kakesu had clutched his fingers to his lap, unsure of how to really answer this question._  ** _" Well thats... **He paused again unable to find the words. Before long, his head had sunk down to his chest and eyes glued to the floor by this point.**  I... I don't know. "_

 

**_[] Tokyo Monorail | Later that evening []_ **

****

 

**_" Now entering Hamamatsucho Station~ "_ **

_**It was already the afternoon. The orange sunset had beamed against the windows of the train and onto the young mans face. Kakesu had been to several job interviews within the last couple of days. All of which being complete rejection. The only reason he had been getting by in the first place had been through small part time jobs at the coffee shop called " Jinsei No Ibuki " or in translation " The Breath of Life ". The buzzer to his smartphone had gently vibrated within one of his pockets before he could pick it up and see who it was.** _

 

_**Uncle/Old Man -** " How's the Job search going? Haven't heard from you in weeks. "_

**_Kakesu -_  ** _" It's going slow. **Kakesu sighed after typing up that bit**  But, I'm getting by so far. "_

_**Uncle/Old Man -** " Take one day at a time, Little Blue.  **That old nickname... he only remembers that because of his eyes which admittedly made him smile softly.**  I'm sure someone out there will hire you. "  
_

**_Kakesu_  ** _\- " Thanks Uncle... "_

_**Uncle/Old Man -** " By the way, when are you coming to visit? Hoshi's been real lonely lately... Mei comes around every now and again but for the most part it's just me and him.  "  
_

 

**_Kakesu: **『**   Huh. I'll be damned... the kid actually does miss me after all this time. Hoshi is my Uncle's son and my youngest cousin. Back then, he was still just in diapers telling me and Mei how were his " Big Brother " and " Big Sisters ". Which was totally off the mark.  **』**_ **

 

**_Kakesu -_  ** _" I'll think about it. I have a lot on my plate as is. "_

**_Uncle/Old Man_  ** _**-** " You know ah... everyone here does miss you ya know. Just hasn't been the same since you left all those years ago. "_

 

**_Kakesu: _『_   _ ** _That's right... all of my classmates -- my friends that I left back in Okinawa. Yeah, **Those precious buried memories that I left behind. ** _』_****_

 

_**...** _

 

 

_**[] Kokuba, Naha | Shogaku High School []** _

_**[] January 26th 2015 | Afternoon []** _

 

**_Shogaku High School is a middle school and high school in the Kokuba district of Naha, Okinawa. Class 2A starts it’s afternoon class in the Gymnasium. The season had been in it’s late stages of Winter. Snow still covered the ground outside and it was still unfortunately unsafe to partake in outside activities. The sound of sneakers moving against the Gym’s floor as well as a basketball occasionally slamming against it. A boy with blue eyes and large glasses sat against the wall, Gym Tracksuit on and watching all the other students run past by enjoying their small amount of time left for the class._ **

 

**_♪ BGM plays " New Days " ( Persona 4 Soundtrack ) ♪_ **

 

  _”  Yo Four Eyes!_ _ **A peppy and energetic voice yelled and waved from the other side of the almost enormous Gymnasium. A girl with her bright purple and red bag began to fall off her shoulders just as she came closer to Kakesu. She smiled and sat down beside him with legs crossed.**_  
  
_” Shouldn’t you be having fun with everyone else instead of sitting next to me all class? “ **Kakesu questioned**_ ** _the girl and narrowed his eyes at her as if she were plotting something._**

_“ Well, I'd rather have fun with someone who I know the best! And He’s sitting right next to me._ **_The girl said turning her head to her child hood friend._ **

_**Kakesu:** " Nanami... Last time I checked sitting against a wall isn’t fun. “_  
  
_**Kakesu:  『 This little ball of sunshine is Nanami Orihara and she's been my  childhood friend ever since I moved to Okinawa with my Uncle and sister. She saw me one day on the swingset at our Grade School all alone and well... her instincts kicked in. Ever since then we've been sticking together. Nanami was a sixteen year old petite girl with fluffy chin length hair and lime like eyes. They nearly almost turn an emerald green sometimes when she gets excited... and her joyful personality fits it all too well. 』**  _  
  
_” My heart problems shouldn’t keep you from having fun. “_ **_He said continuing on what he said. His light aqua blue eye’s gazed about the gym every so often. Jayden has had Heart Failure ever since his early childhood. Heart failure can cause fluid to build up in the lungs and airways. It was passed down by his mother as she had it herself growing up. Some conditions like high blood pressure or coronary artery disease run in families._ **

 

_**Kakesu:** 『 To put it in more simpler terms, I basically work like a machine. If I overexert myself too much... I pretty much stop functioning and break down. 』_

  
  
_” Well when you say it like that then I have to stay by your side. You know in case you end up collapsing onto the floor._   ** _She said with a reassuring tone._  ** _Besides I kind of just came from the nurse. He says I have a sprained ankle from practicing Baseball..._   ** _She puffed her cheeks and buried her face into her arms._  ** _Man! Just when I was going to join the Martial Arts Class! "_  
  
_” You say that like it's a bad thing... **Kakesu murmured to himself before glancing back at Nanami.** Well if you say that then I guess you can stay here. _ ** _Kakesu gave in before rolling his eyes and scooting over to Nanami._  ** _Just don't try anything funny. I'm keeping an eye on you. "_  


_" Ohoho~ Heavens no! I would never do something as **indecent** like that! What do you take me for, some kind of succubus? "  **Nanami teasingly asked as she lent her arm over to Kakesu's cheek with a gentle finger poke.**_

_" Can it already. " **A proper finger flick to the school girl's forehead had been the perfect response to her teasing attitude.**_

 

  _ **[] Shogaku High School | After School []**_

  
  
**_The school day ends as the bell rings all throughout the hallways, echoing and ringing from one corner to the other. Most of the students had left the gym already and Nanami had been waiting outside of the Boy’s changing room for Kakesu. Eventually he opened the door fully dressed into his dark blue uniform blazer and beige slacks. His fingers adjusted his glasses as he turned to face Nanami as to say something._  **  
  
_” So, Wanna head out into Shopping district? **It wasn't too much of a bother really. The two usually walk home together anyways before parting for the day. Just as long as they stay out to the point of having their families worry.**_   ** _There’s a couple of places to stop by for snacks or something._  ** _I can pay for both of us. Well... Kinda. “_  
  
**_Nanami nodded and grabbed her belongings from the bottom of the floor._  **  
  
_” Yeah, I’m really craving for some sweets~!_ ** _Her tone of voice changed and her cheeks puffed out slightly. She rarely get’s to eat sweets despite the fact that her family owns a Bakery/Pastry Shop._  ** _I want all of ‘em~! I'ma buy the whole shop while I'm at it. "_  
  
**_He couldn’t help but chuckle and blush a light coat of red as the two made their way out of the Gym and into the somewhat crowded hallways. In the hallways, there was mostly small conversations or the sound of feet being dragged against the floor in almost a hurry for after school classes. Most students here are very into their studies and classes._  **  
  
**_The two made it out to the front entrance and leave through there. The shopping district wasn’t all that far from the High school so some students would often go out for lunch. Nanami was holding in her love for sweets but not good enough. Her body seemed fidgety and wouldn’t stay still for the longest. But this is pretty much expected at this point._  **  
  
_” Ugh... It’s been forever since I had some Chocolate pudding. **Kakesu groaned**_ ** _as his stomach roared slightly._  ** _Even my stomach agrees with me...“_  
  
_” Didn’t you have any lunch today? "_   ** _Nanami questioned him knowing full well he forgets his bento or wallet back at home._  **  
  
_” No and I so regret it... Remind me to buy some Takoyaki as well. “_  
  
_” Roger that~! “_  
  
**_Nanami promised and the two take a right down by the school towards the Shopping district. The sun began to set it’s orange-red like colors as the day was soon coming to a close._**

 

**_**Kakesu:** 『_ ** _It was after that day... where everything in my adolescent life would soon drastically change._   _』_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Today marks the officially anniversary of when I first started this series back on my Google plus page: Jay The Dweeb. I wanted to celebrate by posting the first ever revamped chapter exclusive to AO3. I do hope you enjoy and stay tuned for shorts alongside in depth character profiles for this specific series.
> 
> Also I had to rewrite this second part like twice so forgive me if it feels short!


End file.
